1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of storing data.
2. Related Art
After data is stored in memory cells in a program operation, a verify operation may be performed in order to confirm whether the data is normally stored. Threshold voltages of flash memory cells may be increased during a program operation. In addition, may be determined whether the threshold voltages of the flash memory cells have been increased to a target level during a verify operation.
After the verify operation, the memory cells may be divided into program pass cells in which the data is normally stored and program fail cells in which the data is abnormally stored. A program pass cell may refer to a memory cell whose threshold voltage increases at least to the target level. A program fail cell may refer to a memory cell whose threshold voltage is less than the target level.
Since a result value of a verify operation may vary depending on where the program fail cells are located, data storage speed and reliability of a semiconductor device may be reduced.